Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector blocks, methods of manufacturing connector blocks, an electronic device, and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with electrical connects extending out of the encapsulant and being mounted to an electron periphery, for instance on a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,866,292 discloses a semiconductor package which includes a substrate having a first major surface and an opposite second major surface. A first chip disposed in the substrate. The first chip includes a plurality of contact pads at the first major surface. A via bar is disposed in the substrate.